Worth
by Misfire In Agression
Summary: (genderbend: F/Neji-M/Hinata)(tw: femdom) Neji takes her hatred out on Hinata, the male heir to the Hyuga line. Neji sees this as a fight on who dominates and who submits. However, for Hinata, it's about healing what he can without refusing her torments. It's a slow and painful process, but Hinata has faith in his wife.
1. Worth

**Worth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Warnings: This story will contain mild cases of: _femdom, verbal abuse, and a mention of physical abuse.  
_  
If any of these offends you or makes you uncomfortable. Please EXIT now!  
_

* * *

"Your existence will always be a hindrance to me, Hinata."

Hinata is always finding himself weak against the many molestations towards him from his wife. He can't say he doesn't necessarily dislike the feeling of pleasure—it's the shame that follows afterwards that has the Main household heir spiting himself. He can't help himself but be dominated by her in their physical sessions. He can't help but lie there and take the verbal abuse and constant tug and scratch of a nail to the skin.

"Ironic, isn't it, cousin?" Neji has tied Hinata's hands above his head, and taut against a heavy iron weight. Because of his small, lean frame the Main heir cannot set himself free. "A feminine name for a feminine boy." Neji mocks him and runs her fingernails over his nipples as she grinds herself further onto her husband.

Neji hates the way he never fights her. Hates how he is always passive and willing to be bent and pulled in various ways. And sometimes, Neji wonders if the reason why her husband never utters a sound of refusal is because he pities her. That thought instantly makes the kunoichi's blood boil.

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a woman, cousin!" Neji starts to test her husband's body even further and sees just how much she can affect him. She wonders if it's the way her touch can be gentle yet forceful, or maybe the way her warmth just seems to flow into him. Whatever it is, Hinata turns red and begins to sweat under her gaze. "You're just a perverted, sissy boy!" Neji's words are like a painful slap to his face, and Hinata flushes red even more

Many a times, Neji forgoes Hinata's release and ends up leaving the poor male alone and aching. Usually, not till the morning does she contemplate showing Hinata any satisfactory release. But more than usual (for sport) Neji will slip an aphrodisiac into the heir's tea. Finding pleasure in the way he stutters and turns red at the slightest touch or look. Neji always reminds Hinata that if he were to find release by his **own **means... that would just prove how worthless and laughable the heir really was.

Sometimes, there are days that Neji feels a stirring in not only her core but also her heart. Days where Hinata is beaten by a cane by his father for being worthless and not siring his own heir by now. Days when Hinata's once long hair is cut short as to not hinder the bandages wrapped around his bruised and bloodied face. Days where Neji can't help but show a sliver of mercy towards her husband as she gazes at the extensive abuse his body has suffered.

Merely, a means to keep her husband going on so she can have her own fun on his body.

On those days, Neji does not constrict her husband. On special days like those, Neji is soft and tender in her ways towards Hinata. Where kisses and caresses hold more meaning and purpose than hurtful words and beatings. On those days, Neji can't help but feel her own guilt and shame at her mistreating towards Hinata. Rare and delicate days.

"Don't cry anymore, shh." Neji whispers to the trembling male as he covers his face with bandaged hands.

"Please, tell me... p-p-please." Hinata begs woefully as he curls into his wife's open arms.

Neji complies because she knows it will help him through the night. That her lies will make the world seem like a better place...

"I love you."

Neji spites the Main household and all who represent it. The obvious mark on her forehead tells of her duty, of her purpose, and of her never-ending curse. Though she may spite her male cousin—she is his property.

Only on the sparring field can Neji fully show how much she hates Hinata. Shows him how much she wishes he would die and that he leave her forever. Only on the sparring field does Hinata willing let his body become battered, bruised, and bloodied by her hands. Because in reality, Hinata hates himself too.

His main wish is to be free of his family. To free Neji.

On the sparring field, Neji will continuously voice her thoughts, opinions, and dislike for her cousin and the house she represents. Her words are always sharp, jagged, and pinned right into Hinata's heart. Always with the end of the sparring session does Neji spitefully comment about how their names were befitting regardless of a masculine or feminine annotation. "Though, you'll always be a boy with a girl's name!" Neji will scream as she punches Hinata in the stomach.

It's messed up. Their relationship. It really is.

"Neji," Hinata will touch his wife's hair as it spills around her like a puddle of murky ink. A bold contrast against white sheets. He likes the way it feels against his fingers. Moments like these he can pretend that what he feels is her love for him. "I-I l-love you."

He doesn't lie when he says it. He never lies to her. He's always honest and always painfully beautiful with words. No matter how much or how little he stutters. If anything, Hinata has heart. Too much of it.

Neji never replies back to Hinata and the male is left wondering if she was truly asleep or if she hated him so much to ignore him. What he would do to make his wife look at him with even an ounce of acknowledgment. Anything.

"Why can't you just disappear from my life?" her words are cold and welcoming in the darkness. In fact, Neji is grateful that she can't see her husband's face. Seeing a full grown man cry... it's not only pathetic... it's... heart breaking.

The next morning is always irritating

Hinata is always consistent about leaving a simple daisy on his pillow case for Neji to find. He doesn't have experience in courting nor does he have experience in showing just how much he cares for her. He does his best. Again, Hinata has heart.

Neji will either do one of two things. She will either glare down at the daisy till she wills it to wilt OR simply destroy the offending object. More times, it's the latter.

But this time... no... this time there is no daisy. Yet in its place rests a red carnation. _My heart aches for you; I admire you._

Just another thing Neji hates. So, she chooses to destroy the flower by tearing and ripping it's petals into small pieces. There's a realization that Hinata will see the mess, but will he get the hint and understand?

Neji doesn't need Hinata. Doesn't need his love. Doesn't need him. She doesn't need anything to do with him.

It's later that day does Neji find her husband in his private gardens bleeding. It's a sick satisfaction in seeing how red mixes with the clear pond water that Hinata is lying in. Does she call out for help or does she leave him to be in such a state? Neji almost turns away—almost. However, when she notices Hinata's partially opened eyes staring her down with such serene calm—Neji feels conflicted. Because now, Hinata closes his eyes fully and turns his head the other way.

"I really do love you." it's the last words Neji hears as she runs searching for help.

To Hinata, he finally believes that this is the end for him. That his wife will finally be free of his presence and being in this world. He welcomes death with arms wide open. He assumes that when he blacks out, it will only be mere minutes before there is enough water entering into his lungs for him to fully drown.

It only takes an inch of water to drown in. Hinata thinks that a pond is more than blessing enough.

When Hinata awakes, he is surprised and confused. His eye sight is blurry and he feels all but well.

"Is it true?" Neji's voice is soft against Hinata's ear and he turns to see his wife's face peering down at him. He's pulled tightly into her side and warmth. Like a child comforted by their mother. Something like that, Hinata only has mere memories of his own mother. Memories and nothing more. Hanabi was blessed to be born a girl and to receive such attention from their Okaa-san.

Unfortunately for Hinata—he was instantly thrown into the male-dominated world of being heir of the Main branch.

"W-what?" he's confused when he responds.

"Is it true?" Neji's voice rises and she glares down at her husband. "That your father beat you because you refused to sire an heir by forcing yourself onto me?"

_Yes, it's true. _Hinata wants to confess, but his voice fails him and he can only nod.

"I really do hate you." Neji completely ignores her husband now. "I hate you for loving me. I hate you for being born. I hate every fiber of your being. You're a pathetic bug that will eventually die."

If he wasn't so numb, so emotionally unresponsive, Hinata would more than likely look away in shame and cry.

"You tried to kill yourself in the pond. You thought I wouldn't come back." It's by this time does Hinata notice how Neji's voice begins to waver.

"You c-c-came b-back." Hinata smiles softly up at his wife and lifts his left hand to trace her covered forehead, down to the curvature of her cheek, and over the plumpness of her lips. It's all he can do. To smile and to caress his wife's lovely face till she either pushed his hand away or pulled her body away altogether. She never does it though. She lets him touch her face. Lets him caress her skin as if it were priceless silk and he was admiring its beautiful craftsmanship.

"Y-you're s-so beautiful." Hinata forces out the words through a heave of his chest and finally rests his hand back onto the futon. "I only wanted you to be happy. You were always treated so bad. I would have done anything to make you smile... even for a moment." Hinata is honest in his confession. He could see how Neji was driven by ambition and desire to be the best and to prove people wrong. Hinata could see the pain in his female cousin where others did not.

"You're really an idiot." Neji glares down at her husband.

"I'm sorry." Hinata can only smile back.

* * *

So, should I continue on with this or leave it as it is? Please tell me your thoughts!

Danke!


	2. Worthwhile

**Worthwhile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For Neji, the day started out roughly.

Sakura had called her out to one of the tea houses intended primarily for female patrons. Neji did little to disappoint as punctual as she was. The instant she had entered the tea house there was a flood of boisterous noise made by sirens.

And female patrons, there were! Various groups of women (ranging in age) were scattered amongst the many floor tables and cushions. Their laughter hit in the high notes while their giggles were sickeningly sweet. Some of them had familiar faces; others were foreign, and looked to be either extremely rich or content middle class ladies. Regardless of class and ethnicity, their flamboyant clothes made the Hyuuga woman feel rather under dressed.

"Madam," a waitress just below Neji's chin bowed her head and motioned for her to follow to a secluded area to the far back of the establishment. A sign reading 'private' was placed over one of the shoji doors.

"Ah, it's Neji!" Tenten roared when the sliding doors had parted to show a very expressionless female. Neji understood now just what this 'meeting' exactly was about. She would be surrounded by obnoxious women for the next—what? Five hours? Two hours if she was lucky enough to get away. Oh, how she disliked females so much.

The _other _familiar faces had the Hyuuga female's gut contorting with anxiety. She knew exactly of what was to come.

"Why are you here, Temari?" Neji quipped softly as she took her seat on the floor cushion; Temari acknowledged her by pouring hot tea into her cup.

"Why," the Sand woman replied back with a wink. "to congratulate you on your three weeks of marriage! Of course!"

The rest of the group began to cheer and agree with the Sand citizen. Their faces bright and mirth filled to the brim! It was almost nauseating to be called a sister to these ridiculous girls, but Neji found them to be the only friends to ever be by her side. Only Sakura, Tenten and Ino had been present at her wedding. They were the only females to have had enough time to drop by before going back to their multiple mission runs. Neji missed those days where she could easily be up and gone for days on end without a worry on her mind.

Unfortunately, things were different now.

"What's it like, Neji? To be married to him?" Tenten had eased onto her elbows as she stared back dreamily at her friend. Perhaps she thought of dandy-lions and candy sweet kisses were all experienced in such a matrimony. Hokage, help the poor diluted thing!

Ino and Sakura gave each other knowing looks before prying for information from the newly wed bride.

"He seems like perfect husband material!" Ino said as she took a sip of her tea. "I remember when the girls from the Chuunin Exams would get all googly eyed over how cute he was."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Poor thing, though. He was always bullied by the boys for blushing too much."

Neji merely wanted to drown herself in the tea Temari was serving her, yet again. They really couldn't understand just how horrible and wrong things were. It was if they refused to take in the fact that Neji was marked for life. There was no escape, and she was lucky enough to have stress make life even shorter.

"He leaves me flowers on his pillow case each morning." Neji said quietly, and one could hear the cluster of 'awes' and comments about the action being the sweetest thing they had ever heard. "A daisy signifying his pure, innocent and loyal love for me." With each word spoken, Neji started to become frustrated.

"Sometimes, he'll even spice things up." Neji spat out sarcastically and threw her head back as she swallowed the lukewarm tea whole. "Why leave me a simple flower when he can leave me all sorts of smelly plants ranging from all colors!?"

Suddenly, Tenten jumped at the sound of Neji's tea cup hitting solid wood; curiously, she looked around at the other women. All had a sort of dread evident on their faces as they watched and listened to Neji's unabashed revelation. It seemed with each spoken word, Neji just became an emotionally negative woman towards Hinata.

"He's a horribly weak and soft man. He isn't strong like Naruto. Isn't keen like Shiba or even tricky like Shikamaru!" Neji's fists banged against the floor cushion below her, and she bit her lip viciously. "He's too sensitive! He's everything I hate in a man!"

Silence filtered in the room; filling the void of words.

Sakura and Ino looked down and around the room to find a sort of grip on what had been said. Tenten just looked at Neji as if she were over-dramatizing her situation and being utterly crazy. However, Temari just looked at the Hyuuga woman with a calm understanding and placed her hand on Neji's shoulder.

"It sounds like he's what you need the most."

Neji growled, "You're wrong. I don't need him."

Temari easily responded back, "No, you're wrong, Neji."

Finally, Ino spoke up to give her thoughts on the situation. "Why are you expecting so much of him?"

For the first time, Neji couldn't sound out a reasonable reply to her friend.

That same silence filled the room again. The only noise making it's way through the walls were the women outside of the reserved room. Their small conversation of clothes and travel seemed so much more inviting than to which their private one had taken a turn for.

"But isn't that what makes Hinata—Hinata." Tenten touched Neji's hand from across the table and furrowed her eyebrows together. "He may be soft and kind and tentative. But he's just a different kind of man—yet, still a man."

"He doesn't need to be physically out-of-this-world-strong, Neji. He just needs a will to live and a _something _or _someone _to fight for. At least he has heart." Sakura had finally spoken out and with arms crossed she looked the Hyuuga woman squarely in the eyes. "That's why Naruto admires him so much. Because with little to nothing, Hinata has so much more than anyone else."

"He's worth so much more, you know." Ino whispered the comment.

"Think about it. He gave you a chance. Why not do the same?" Temari said as she sipped her tea, never looking up at Neji as she did so.

Neji was uncomfortably sour in mood after everything was said and done. Even when the women had parted their ways hours later, the Hyuuga woman felt a need to vent. What better way than to take her frustrations out on the one person who created them. With any luck, tonight would end with a wonderful bang. Literally...

At home, Hinata sat by himself in the candle-lit bedroom. Around him, lay small thin journals with different little flowers pressed into the pages; their own individual names scribbled above them. Just earlier, he had finished pressing the _zuiko nishiki_ that had fully bloomed days before.

Hinata had not known that as he stared lovingly into each hand pressed flower journal—his wife watched from the shadows—as par usual. Her white eyes stared silently at the small framed male. His face should have held just that one emotion, but Neji had caught a glimpse of something else—something forlorn. That was her opening.

"You shouldn't waste your time on such trivial things, _**Hyuuga-sama**_." Neji growls as she makes herself known.

"I didn't hear you come in!" his tone is almost child-like; soft and honey coated.

"My point exactly! Why meddle with this hobby?! It won't help you in the future!" Neji goes to far now—kicking a small stack of Hinata's journals halfway across the room. The poor male jumps and scatters away backwards.

"I-I don't u-understand, Neji." It's the way Hinata whispers his confusion that has Neji on the edge.

A minute passes between them before Neji reaches for one of her husband's journals, and holds it near a candle flame. Hinata is frozen in shock as he watches the book burn slowly.

"Our roles should have been reversed, cousin." her voice is ominous, and there's satisfaction in the way Hinata trembles. "Imagine if I was dominating yo—"

The burnt journal is thrown off to the side, the flames having once consumed the majority of the bottom, have now been extinguished. Two bodies thrown from one side of the room onto the futon fight for the position of dominant. The woman is surprised when she is thrown and turned onto her knees; her face presses against the mattress below her. Whilst the male holds her right arm tightly against her back; his front pushes into the female's covered lower half.

Both are panting, and one is easily flushed red; the other can only chuckle against the floor.

"Now that's more like it!" Neji pushed against her husband roughly and earns a small groan from him. He holds her left hand tightly against the pillows above her head. "Come on, cousin! Don't stop there! Show me what you're made of!" she taunts her husband and begins to kick her legs against his. There needs to be a challenge, and he has to accept. He must.

"S-stop it." Hinata's voice wavers and he breathes hard against Neji's neck. Suddenly, he's intoxicated by her. "S-stop destroying things."

It's not entirely about the burnt journal or the tattered flowers from the past. It's about them.

"Are you mad, cousin? Mad about your little project gone to ashes?!" Neji continues to taunt her husband. This is too much fun for her now.

"Yes!" Hinata finds his voice and manages to flip the female below him onto her back with some effort. "B-because..." there goes his face again—red and bright like the blood colored carnations in his private garden. "it was meant for you. All of it."

Each flower had a meaning.

Instead of writing down words... Hinata would press flowers for whatever he felt that day. There was always an accompanying name with a date to follow right below it.

Always a flower for every single emotion he felt primarily.

"You're really pathetic."

"I k-know."

Hinata places a chaste kiss onto Neji's forehead as if to console and free her from the curse she bears.

Neji won't confess to just how red her face had become when he did that.

"And y-you're r-really cruel."

Neji smirks, "Shut up."

They end with lips against each other, hands tearing away at clothing, and limbs wrapping around one another.

For Neji, the day ended alright.

For Hinata, the day ended with a—bang.

* * *

Please leave your thoughts and C.C's at the front door. They're much appreciated!

Salamat po!

_zuiko nishiki = _Daphne Odora =**_ Desire to please_**


	3. Worthy

**_Tag Warning: _**_ SadoMasochism and physical abuse. Not horribly graphic but enough to cringe. Don't read if easily offended or squeemish._

* * *

It wasn't a known fact that Neji loved music.

Oh, indeed!

Hinata breathes hard through his mouth as he feels the familiar pain throbbing from his backside. If anything, his pain tolerance has strengthened, and the physical assault is welcomed; no longer being fought.

Neji loved the music that softly escaped from behind her husband's lips. The song that starts somewhere in his chest, travels up to his throat, and finally spilling forth from his mouth.

Yes, that music!

Hinata groans as the slender bamboo stick makes contact with his rump. His pain has reached the dull aching state now. He's certain that he won't be able to sit for weeks and the skin of his nether cheeks have achieved the crimson color of blood.

"T-twenty-f-f-five!" the word is stuttered before the stick hits him again to have the rest yelled out.

Hinata knows when Neji has had a tough day; especially when their greeting has her hand in his hair as she drags him back into their private room. Soon, Neji has her husband place his hands up against the wall. He knows what is to come because he's shaking tremendously—that just gets Neji more aroused and excited for what is to _come_. Literally.

Neji is always quick to work on her husband's robes, and to strip him down to his skin.

The offending object that is going to familiarize itself with Hinata's backside is always something ordinary. Always something viewed in the public eye. Always something that Hinata can see and have it remind him of what had transpired between it and his flesh.

As of now, it's a bamboo stick that Hanabi used in her daily training.

Neji sees the fear in her husband's eyes, but covers it up in what she wants to see not what is reality. Though his fear is genuine, and he knows what his wife is capable of—Neji sees Hinata's fear as a perverse pleasure from being dominated; Hinata felt the complete opposite.

Eventually, he forced his body to accommodate the humiliation and submission. If this would make his wife like him even in the slightest—again, he would do whatever it took.

Hinata almost had it down to a science. If Neji was merely bored and wanted to pass time she would give merely 20 lashings. If she were to be moderately upset then at least up to 35... if there were utmost frustration and a moderate rage then Hinata was to withstand at least 70 lashings. There was also that technique where Neji would start to go lower till she reached at least behind mid-thigh. But she used that on him, only when she realized that Hinata had begun to accept the pain, and the music would stop.

"F-f-orty-n-nine..." Hinata groaned when he felt the sharp stick whip itself down from his bottom to his leg.

By 55 Hinata had slowly collapsed from the wall, and onto his side with tears gushing from his eyes. He wondered if he was having a panic attack with not only the panting but with nausea and dizziness taking over him. He was physically—if not emotionally and mentally—weak from the events that had transpired the past 2 days.

The Heir was starting to feel the pressure of the Main house and was slowly trying to run away from his duties. He had managed to dodge his father a few times until today. Whenever Hinata was unfortunate enough to encounter his father, he would receive the most brutal backhands to his face. Some days it was sufficient enough to take Hinata by surprise and Hiashi would simply give a normal backhand. Other times, when Hiashi wanted to make a point, a little bit of chakra running through his hand was enough to make an untrained person's skull explode. On such days, Hinata was lucky if he didn't fly three feet away from his father and sustained a busted lip and swollen face. Much severe misfortune would have the outcome of a concussion or a sore jaw that had been dislocated.

Today, Neji hadn't paid much attention to Hinata's physical state. She had her own excuses and a fire that needed to be tamed.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata brought his legs up to his chest and covered his wet and red face from view. The tears wouldn't stop; legitimately feeling every sort of pain he could both inside and out of his body.

Neji had lost herself to her husband's soft groans and tender hisses. Neji had lost herself to the music.

It would be a shame if the record and player were both broken.

Hinata had full on out sobbed by now. His hoarse voice continuously muttering, "I'm sorry." over and over again. To add to his state, the poor wretch was shaking as if he was unbearably cold. His hand reached out to his discarded garments, and pulled whatever he found to wipe away the tears on his face. With whatever strength was left within the Heir, he stood, and braced himself against the wall once again. Hinata tried his best to show what he was made of. He tried, really.

Neji just watched her husband with mild fascination. This was much more entertaining than whipping him into a coma.

The tears didn't stop. The sobs had now quieted down to ragged breathing... but his body still trembled like an earthquake. Hinata didn't know just how red his entire skin had flushed from head-to-toe.

There wasn't any new form of pain except for what was already there to begin with.

It was quite awhile before Hinata felt any sort of contact—though—it wasn't what he expected. Their previous sessions had never turned out like this. The usual ending after a session of whipping was making him lie down on a hard, thin layer of uncooked rice till Hinata passed out from the heightened senses of pain. Of course, with the usual endings, Neji would get her husband aroused enough for her to press her weight onto his body as she found her own satisfaction in riding him. Thus allowing not only limited pleasure, but to continue on the poor male's torture with the feeling of small pieces of glass embedding themselves into his epidermis.

But today... it really wasn't like the rest.

Hinata found himself being pulled away from the wall with eyes downcast, his wife pushing him downwards onto the comforting futon, and lying there flat on his stomach. He laid there mildly confused yet exceedingly grateful. He couldn't take any more. At last, not today.

Hinata wondered if the tears he was shedding now were from the pain or possibly... the small kindness Neji was showing him.

Did I ever mention how Neji liked all types of music? From the melody of breathing, up to the forced out screams, then gradually right down to the outro groaning. Sometimes, she even liked the soft hums of moans, the breathy whispers of gratitude, and even the soft and gentle sounds naturally coming out. However, Neji didn't quite know which type of music she liked the best.

This is the first time of aftercare from Neji. A broad spectrum of smells fills their room. A medicated paste made from chamomile and aloe vera is placed on red welts to ease the burn and swollen skin. And a combination of soothing menthol and eucalyptus oil is gingerly massaged into the aching and tender parts of Hinata's body.

He could almost fall asleep to this type of pampering nor doe he realizes just how audibly loud he's moaning.

Finally, he's stopped crying. There's a soft purr emitting from the lithe male.

Neji lies down beside her husband, feeling exhausted for some reason. She doesn't think to turn her head to the side to see a man with milky white eyes looking at her with such adoration.

Strange. Neji finds herself reminiscing about the past. Lingering on memories when Hinata was just a small boy with scratches and bandages. It was a fond memory; Hinata sitting under a tree, clutching the brittle stems of Baby's Breath. The boy sat alone, grinning as he stared down at the plants he clutched.

Neji concentrated her eyes towards the ceiling as she relived the memory.

"Hey, you!" Neji screamed at her cousin and watched as he jumped up to his feet—simultaneously hiding the plants behind his back.

"What are you doing out here, Nee-san?" Hinata asked in his soft voice that should have belonged to either a woman or an angel. A boy shouldn't have had such an appealing and peaceful tone. He needed to be rough and harsh around the edges—_**especially in this family.**_

Hinata raised his eyes up higher, to look at the female's covered forehead, and slowly he frowns.

"I could ask you the same question, roach." Neji is quick to hiss out when she notices the pitiful look he's giving her. Suddenly, Neji is self-conscious and she hides her forehead with her left hand. She realizes at such a young age that her **one** dream may never come true. She'd never be able to marry Hinata and be by his side—not with this mark on her forehead. Unbeknownst to her at that time, the phrase 'protect the Main family at all costs' meant more than watching and keeping close tabs upon them.

"Marry me, please?" Hinata says coyly as he pulls out the Baby's Breath and gets on one bandaged knee.

Neji doesn't utter a word to her cousin till she's calmed down a bit from the abrupt confession. It's his second time doing this to her, but before it was without the plants and the bent knee.

"Why this again?" the girl questions with a sneer.

But the young man does not falter. His smile is bright and his eyes are even brighter, "Because I love you."

His reason at the time was genuine and honest right down to a 'T'. He loves his cousin. He would do anything to have her look at him. She was his friend and companion. Regardless of how much she treated him coldly or even how little she communicated with him. Neji was still his friend.

"If we ever get married then you'll regret it!" it's a promise the girl intends to keep yet it's a painful sounding admission.

Again, the boy's smile does not falter as he replies, "No, I won't."

Like the girl, his promise is just as strong, and so far he has kept it.

"T-then... fine. I a-accept." Neji blushes and looks away.

Along with time as youth is passed by, and into a young adulthood, one forgets things. Simple and meaningful promises are discarded. What with the constant teasing of her female school mates and the ever growing challenges from home—Neji hides away that one memory that has kept her going. It's the one time she had ever let herself be so vulnerable. The one time she's ever let herself dream and want something. Innocent times had spawn innocent and somewhat fleeting dreams.

Neji had always thought her dreams would never come to materialize.

Yet, her one dream come true is right next to her.

All she had to do was turn her head and reach out.

* * *

The uncooked rice is literally no joke. Some use corn and others rice. Google it up for yourself. Granted, some folks have a higher pain tolerance whilst others don't.

Please comment and leave your thoughts :)

Thanks!


End file.
